


mango

by blasphemyincarnate



Series: tumblr fic request [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, That's it, michael muses about the strangeness of humans but decides he really likes this one anyways, that's the entire story, they find a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/blasphemyincarnate
Summary: They leave the bunker, and Adam finds a cat.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: tumblr fic request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572946
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	mango

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet requested by @/wickedwithwings on tumblr, as part of my finals ficrequest week + sort of 100 follower celebration
> 
> prompt: For the fic request thing: Michael/Adam find a stray cat. Michael is so annoyed but Adam loves the thing so of course they keep it.
> 
> status: unedited

_“What are you- what are you doing?”_ Michael asked, sounding vaguely annoyed. _“We have places to be.”_

Adam paused in his quiet cooing to respond. “I’m calling the cat over.”

_“What are you talking about?”_

Adam didn’t bother responding and fished through his bag for a piece of beef jerky. Cats liked jerky, totally. Right?

The skinny calico kitten crawled and forward and sniffed at the jerky, and Adam slowly held out a hand. “Quick, Michael,” he whispered. “Use your angel powers to make the cat love us.”

 _“You’re crazy,”_ responded the archangel. “ _I can’t even do that.”_

“Then why’s it crawling into my arms, hmm?”

Michael huffed. “ _Maybe it just likes you, I don’t know._ ” The cat nipped at Adam’s fingers. “ _Maybe it wants to eat you.”_

“Aww, no she wouldn’t.” Adam made kissy noises at the cat, who was thoroughly invested in licking his fingers down to the bone. “You’re just a sweet little love bug, aren’t you? I’m going to call her Mango.”

_“We can’t keep her.”_

“Why not?”

Michael huffed again and Adam imagined that, if he could, he would’ve been folding his arms and looking away.

_“We have business. We can’t carry a young cat around.”_

Adam rolled his eyes. “The world’s ending, what could possibly be more important than Mango right now?”

Michael was all prepared to answer with a complete list of everything more important than the cat - finding out exactly what had happened these last few years, paying Heaven a visit - but something stopped him.

They’d been together hundreds of thousands years. Michael has been alive for infinitely longer. Yet… he’d never felt anything quite like the pure, innocent devotion Adam was now feeling for the cat.

 _It’s a cat_ , he thought. _It doesn’t even have true free will. Why are humans like this?_

Regardless of why humans felt that kind of devotion for such useless creatures, they did. And Adam was his human now, his…

It wasn’t a subject he wanted to think about. But. The cat.

 _“I’m not going to disappear any of its waste,”_ he finally decided on.

Mango made a tiny purring noise, as if she’d heard. Adam grinned widely. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

 _“I don’t see it any way,_ ” he retorted as Adam left the alley and continued down the street, ignoring the vague thought that he’d probably kill for the cat if Adam asked him to.

**Author's Note:**

> [scream with me on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/incorrect-waywardangels)


End file.
